Une déclaration pas comme les autres
by a-single-night
Summary: OS pour le concours " Bloody Valentine Contest ". Bella et Edward vont fêter leur première St Valentin au restaurant, mais l'arrivée de l'ex de Bella ne va pas arrangé les choses, ALL HUMANS/LEMON


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas :** _Une déclaration pas comme les autres_  
**Avocat de la défense ****:** _a-single-night_  
**Suspects:** _Edward & Bella  
_**Responsabilité**_** :** Les suspects appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. All human. __Bêta-reader : Galswinthe__._  
**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur** http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**Une déclaration pas comme les autres**

_Bella avait vingt ans, elle venait d'être diplômée d'une grande université. Elle avait enfin son diplôme de journaliste. Un rêve qui venait de se réaliser, mais le plus grand, c'était de trouver l'amour éternel. Tout ça était d'une niaiserie pitoyable. Mais Bella y croyait dur comme fer._  
_  
_  
_Au lycée, Bella avait eu une aventure avec un certain James, elle pensait qu'il était son unique amour, le seul, le vrai l'unique mais elle se trompait. James devint violent : elle ne pouvait approcher aucun garçon, où sinon elle recevait une gifle, mais elle restait avec. Elle pensait qu'il allait changer. Foutaise James n'allait jamais changer. Elle se sentait prisonnière. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, il la menaçait de la tuer. Elle en pleurait chaque jour, elle se lamentait sur son sort mais… Un jour où James avait été des plus odieux avec qu'elle pendant qu'ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans un petit restaurant, elle avait juste fait un simple sourire au serveur par simple gentillesse et juste par pure politesse. James avait menacé le serveur et Bella, elle essaya de le calmer mais il lui mit une claque et partit. Bella resta là, seule à sa table avec son verre d'eau. Elle recouvrit son visage de ses mains pour pleurer sur tout ce qui lui arrivait. Un homme vint à sa table, il la regardait, il se demandait comment une aussi belle femme pouvait endurer cela, il ne savait pas ce qui lui prit mais il devait la réconforter. Elle devait se relever quitter cette ordure. Pour lui, la violence sur une femme était un acte déplacé et irrespectueux, ça le mettait dans une rage qu'on ne pouvait expliquer._  
_  
_  
**- Mademoiselle ?** _dit-il en lui donnant un mouchoir._  
_  
_  
_Bella leva son visage vers l'inconnu. Elle le regardait, elle fut envoutée par la couleur des yeux de cet homme. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, non elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était trop éblouie par cette beauté. Son visage était remarquablement bien dessiné aucun défaut, un nez droit, de fines lèvres et des cheveux en bataille châtain au reflet de bronze. Elle prit le mouchoir et lui murmura un merci._  
_Depuis ce jour, Bella et cet homme se parlaient quasiment tout le temps. Au fil du temps, ils formèrent un couple. Bella n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles de ce James mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait Edward. Edward, celui qui l'avait aidé à le quitter, à reprendre goût à l'amour et à la faire revivre. Bella reprenait confiance en l'amour, l'amour éternel._  
_Aujourd'hui, c'était la St Valentin, ça faisait quasiment un an que Bella et Edward étaient ensemble. Celui-ci voulait fêter ça et voulut lui organiser une petite surprise. Edward avait tout planifié, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour la femme qu'il aimait. Son costume était prêt, son auto, le bouquet de fleurs et la petite boîte carrée qui venait du bijoutier et oui Edward voulait demander Bella en mariage. N'est-ce pas romantique ? Bella rentra chez elle, elle voulait prendre une douche car sa journée avait été longue au journal. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches, essoufflée par cet effort, elle voulait d'abord faire un petit somme. Mais le petit somme sera pour plus tard car elle aperçut une boîte blanche et un petit mot écrit à l'encre noire sur son lit. Elle savait très bien de qui ça venait. Elle ouvrit la petite note._

**Mon ange, enfile ceci.**

**À 20 heures, je serais devant chez toi.**

**Ne sois pas en retard.**

**E.**

_Elle colla le mot sur sa poitrine, elle émit un soupir d'aise. Elle savait qu'elle était chanceuse. Comment un homme pouvait lui porter autant d'attention ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle ouvrit la boîte et vit une robe de cocktail bleu nuit avec des escarpins noirs. La robe n'était pas très longue, elle devait sûrement lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle regarda l'heure, dix-huit heure et demie. Dans une heure et demie, il serait là. Bella alla vite se doucher et se pomponner._  
_Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était ravie du résultat. Elle se sentait femme. Elle avait relevé sa chevelure en un chignon banane, quelques bouclettes tombaient. Un peu de bleu pailleté au dessus de ses paupières, une petite touche de gloss rose et elle était prête. Elle descendit les escaliers, prit son manteau et sortit de chez elle où Edward l'attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle avança vers lui, elle rougissait. Edward était en costume noir très classe, il avait un peu travaillé sa coiffure. Il était divinement beau. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :_

- **Tu es magnifique comme toujours, **_en embrassant sa tempe._  
- **Merci, tu es très beau aussi Edward, comme à ton habitude.**  
_  
_

_Il ouvrit la portière et partit vers le restaurant le plus chic de la ville._  
_Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant qui était bondé. Une musique très classique se fit entendre. Des chandeliers au milieu des tables, avec une rose, tout était très romantique. Le dîner se passa très bien, ils s'aimaient. Ils jouaient ensemble, ils se taquinaient, ils faisaient très simple mais ça les excitaient au plus haut point. Edward lui écoutait Bella en faisant le tour du verre avec son doigt, seul ce geste pouvait perturber Bella. Elle parlait, mais fixait toujours le doigt d'Edward, il en fut très amusé. La soirée finit avec ses gestes mais seulement la soirée au restaurant bien évidemment, on ne se taquine pas sans rien avoir après tout ça. Ils décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu dans le parc. Le parc était désert, aujourd'hui c'était la pleine lune, elle éclairait tout, il y avait quelques étoiles. Le jeune couple marchait main dans la main, ils profitèrent d'être ensemble et marchèrent dans un silence apaisant._  
_  
_  
- **Merci pour tout, Edward, je pensais que tu allais oublier notre première St Valentin.**  
**  
**  
_Il rigola, comment pouvait-il oublier ça ? Pour lui, c'était un rituel, une fête qu'on ne pouvait oublier pour sa compagne. Il resserra sa main._  
_  
_  
- **Je ne peux oublier cette fête, surtout pour toi.**  
**  
**  
_Bella sourit et se sentit heureuse qu'Edward fut toujours aussi attentionné pour elle. Puis elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas de cadeau pour lui, elle commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser d'elle ? Puis elle eut une idée, je crois que ça ne lui déplairait pas cette petite surprise._  
_  
_  
- **Edward ?** _dit-elle avec un sourire plus qu'amusé, elle s'arrêta et elle se mit face à lui._  
- **Qui a-t-il ?** _dit-il suspicieux._  
- **Hum, quel est l'endroit le plus insolite où tu aies fait l'amour ?** _lui demanda-t-elle_ _en se rapprochant de lui._  
- **Pourquoi cette question ?**_ dit-il en rigolant._  
- **Je ne plaisante pas, dis-moi s'il te plaît.**  
**  
**  
_Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis il esquissa un sourire._  
_  
_  
- **Je fais toujours l'amour dans une maison, je n'ai pas d'endroit insolite à mon actif et toi ?**  
- **Moi non plus, toujours dans une maison**_**,**__ dit-elle triste._  
- **Ce n'est pas grave, on arrangera ça bientôt, **_dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu._  
- **Pourquoi ne pas faire ça maintenant ! Suis-moi !**  
**  
**  
_Elle commença à courir en tirant sur sa manche. Elle vit un banc pas loin tout près d'un petit lac. Elle le fit s'asseoir et se mit à califourchon sur lui, le couvrant de baisers. Edward sentit son excitation devenir de plus en plus dur, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il était tout excité, il n'avait jamais vu ce côté là, le côté bestiale de Bella._  
_  
_

**- Bella, on est dans un endroit public, si on nous voyait**_, murmura-t-il._  
- **C'est ça le plus excitant, tu ne trouves pas**_, dit-elle en l'embrassant sauvagement._  
_  
_  
_En guise de réponse, Edward répondit au baiser de Bella. Elle fit des mouvements circulaires sur le sexe d'Edward, ce qui le rendait fou. Ils étaient de plus en plus excités. Edward voulait prendre les commandes, il fit asseoir Bella au bord du banc, Edward commença à tracer une ligne de baisers sur le corps de Bella. Il arriva au niveau de l'intimité de Bella. Il la fixa, elle, elle gémit doucement, son regard était remplit de désir, Edward se mit accroupit en face de Bella et il remonta la robe au niveau de sa taille. Bella n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait absolument en elle, elle était déjà trempée de désir pour lui. Edward fut choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir, mais ça l'excitait encore plus._

-** Nom de dieu, Bella, tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements.**  
**  
**  
_Il la fixa, elle devint rouge tomate, elle ne savait plus où se mettre._  
_  
_

- **Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les strings et je ne voulais pas mettre de culotte, je n'avais qu'une seule solution, ne pas en mettre**_, dit-elle dans un murmure._  
- **Oh j'aime cette solution**_, dit-il en écartant ses jambes et en les mettant sur ses épaules._  
_  
_  
_Le souffle de Bella devenait de plus en plus erratique, elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle voulait qu'il se dépêche, elle avait besoin de prendre son pied, lui il la faisait attendre en lui donnant des baisers entre ses cuisses. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie mais elle ne disait rien, elle n'émettait que des gémissements à cette sensation. Elle commença à perdre patience._

- **Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?** _dit-elle en le fixant._  
- **Je veux que tu me supplies, je veux que tu me demandes ce que tu veux, Isabella**_, dit-il d'une voix rauque._  
_  
_  
_Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne pouvait pas dire de tels mots, elle le regarda, le suppliant du regard._

- **Je veux…** _elle hésita, une couleur reprit sur sa peau blanche._  
- **Tu veux quoi Isabella ?**_ dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts ses lèvres intimes trempées par son excitation._  
_  
_  
_Elle émit un gémissement à son toucher, elle hésita mais prit de l'assurance._

- **Je veux que tu me baises avec ta bouche, Edward**_, dit-elle en se mordant plus durement la lèvre._  
_  
_  
_Il ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'il plongea sa tête sur son intimité. Il donna quelques baisers, puis il commença à laper son sexe, Bella remuait ses hanches, par les diverses sensations que ça lui procurait, elle agrippa le cuir chevelue d'Edward, il la regardait, il était ébloui par la beauté qui se dégageait d'elle quand elle prenait son plaisir, puis il avança un peu les choses en chatouillant son petit paquet de nerfs gonflé à bloc par l'excitation, il le mordit un peu. Bella commençait à avoir une respiration qui allait de plus en plus vite, elle perdait pied._

- **Continue, Edward**_, cria-t-elle en serrant les cheveux de son amant._

_Il inséra un doigt en elle, il commença un léger va et viens. Bella criait son prénom, Edward adorait entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche, son pantalon était de plus en plus étroit. Il inséra deux doigts en plus, son va et viens allait de plus en plus vite. Il recommença à lécher ses lèvres intimes. Il tira ses lèvres et ses doigts, il la prit par les hanches, il colla ses lèvres sur son intimité. Il recommença à la laper, puis il introduisit sa langue dans son intimité, il fit des mouvements, il racla le jus qui se déversa de ses parois intimes, elle avait tellement bon goût, il devint de plus en plus excité, rien qu'entendant son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Bella agrippa ses cheveux, elle arqua son corps, elle vit des étoiles, elle entra dans une transe impossible, elle était submergée par le plaisir qu'Edward lui procurait. Elle commença à atteindre son septième ciel, il déplaça sa main pour aller caresser son clitoris, tout en continuant à enfoncer sa langue et les parois intimes de Bella se resserrèrent. Elle atteignit son apogée quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard._

-** Oh… Edward !**_ hurla-t-elle en atteignant son orgasme._  
_  
_  
_Edward commença à lécher ses doigts, Bella reprit peu à peu sa respiration. Elle fixa son amant, elle se sentait chanceuse de l'avoir. Puis elle se disait c'était à elle de lui faire plaisir. Edward se leva et la fixa, il était fier de ce qu'il lui avait procuré et fier de l'avoir vu comme ça, il la trouvait d'une beauté rare, et il se sentait chanceux de l'avoir, Bella se leva aussi et elle remit sa robe, convenablement. Elle le fixa, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, elle se déplaça et se colla au torse d'Edward, elle embrassa sa tempe et lui murmura : _**«**** À**** moi, maintenant »**_. Elle caressa son torse, lui Edward la laissa faire, elle devait car si on ne le délivrait pas il allait craquer son boxer tellement qu'il était à l'étroit, elle se baissa lentement d'une manière aguicheuse, Edward était de plus en plus excité. Elle se mit accroupi et elle commença à caresser le sexe d'Edward, il souffla d'aise, il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps avant de se lâcher. Elle ouvrit son pantalon d'une lenteur insoutenable pour Edward, ses mains se crispèrent, il commença à caresser ses cheveux. Bella le dézippa et elle fit tomber le pantalon à ses pieds, elle toucha sa longueur du bout des doigts, elle adorait jouer avec les nerfs d'Edward. Elle devenait plus excitée en faisant ça. Elle baissa son boxer et le libéra. Edward laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. Elle lécha son bout, tout en caressant sa longueur. Edward laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, trop de sensation lui parcourait le corps. Elle le prit entièrement en bouche et elle commença un léger va et viens._

- **Putain Bella**_, cria-t-il, en agrippant ses cheveux._  
_  
_  
_Elle se sentait fière d'elle, son nom dans sa bouche était une des mélodies qu'elle adorait entendre. C'est elle qui lui procurait ce plaisir, elle adorait le voir ainsi, si près de la jouissance. Elle accentuait le mouvement tout en caressant ses bourses, il n'allait pas tarder, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, il essaya de la retirer, car pour lui « jouir dans sa bouche » c'était irrespectueux, irrespectueux envers elle. Mais, elle agrippa ses hanches, elle voulait le goûter, il ne résista pas longtemps et il se déversa dans sa bouche en criant _**« Bella ! ».**_ Elle avala tout, elle embrassa son gland et remonta vers son visage. Edward reprit peu à peu ses esprits et le regarda avec admiration. Edward était un peu en colère contre elle mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il a avait aimé jouir dans sa bouche._

- **Merci**_, murmura-t-il._  
- **De rien**_, dit-elle en l'embrassant._  
_  
_  
_Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini, ils voulaient ne former plus qu'un, se montrer leur amour pour chacun, Bella le poussa sur le banc, il s'assied de suite, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, il commença à caresser sa poitrine, elle embrassait son cou, son nez, toutes les parties de son visage, l'excitation reprit de plus belle chez les deux amants, Bella roulait des hanches, elle créa une friction avec le sexe d'Edward, ils émirent un gémissement à cette sensation. Il attrapa ses hanches et il accentua cette sensation mais ne la pénétra pas, Bella émit un grognement de frustration. Edward chercha son regard, il était noir, noir de désir, on voyait bien que ce regard était suppliant, mais le côté dominant d'Edward refit surface._

- **Mmmh, s'il te plaît, Edward, je n'en peux plus.**  
- **Que dois-je faire, Isabella ?**  
- **Oh Edward, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît**_, dit-elle en essayant de se frotter sur le sexe d'Edward._  
- **S'il te plaît quoi ?** _dit-il sévère._  
_  
_  
_Elle se pencha vers son oreille, elle mordit son lobe._

- **Baise-moi, baise-moi, je t'en supplie**_, dit-elle d'une voix rauque._  
_  
_  
_Il ne se fit pas prier, il la pénétra si violemment, que le banc craqua. Ils étouffèrent leurs cris en s'embrassant, ils se sentaient entiers, ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Bella roula son bassin, elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Le plaisir les submergeait. On aurait dit de vraies bêtes. Edward serra les hanches de Bella, il faisait des mouvements qui allaient de plus en plus vite. Bella s'agrippa aux cheveux d'Edward, elle roula des hanches, toujours pour en avoir plus, elle voulait être rassasiée._

- **Eddwwarrd, plus vite, je n'en peux plus**_, en hurlant._  
- **Ahh Bella**,_ en donnant des coups de butoir qui allaient de plus en plus vite._  
_  
_  
_Il sortait de son vagin, puis la rempalait directement, plusieurs fois, il refit ce même geste, et le plaisir augmenta à chaque poussée... Leur jouissance allait bientôt les atteindre._

- **Jouis... pour... moi, Isabella**_, dit-il essoufflé._  
_  
_  
_Il défit une de ses mains et il partit caresser le petit paquet de Bella, gonflé par l'excitation. S'en était trop pour Bella, elle se laissa aller par la jouissance, ses parois se resserrèrent autour de sa verge._

- **Oh... Oui, Edward, putain**_, cria-t-elle en atteignant son orgasme._  
_  
_  
_Rien qu'à entendre ses paroles, rien qu'à l'entendre jurer, ça le rendait fou de désir pour elle. Il sortit une dernière fois et il buta en elle d'un coup rein puissant._

- **BELLA !** _crie-t-il_ _en se laissant tomber sur son épaule et en la couvrant de baisers._  
_  
_  
_Ils étaient essoufflés, jamais ils ne s'étaient baiser comme des bêtes, ils aimaient ça. Leurs rythmes cardiaques diminuaient, ils redescendaient tout doucement de leur septième ciel. Ils profitaient de ce moment, ils étaient seuls dans ce parc et ils venaient de prendre leur pied._

- **Notre premier endroit insolite**_, dit-il en souriant._  
_  
_  
_Elle déplaça son visage et l'embrassa avec passion. C'est la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour dans cette condition et elle pensait déjà à la prochaine fois, quelle petite coquine cette Bella._

- **J'espère que ça ne sera pas le dernier**_, dit-elle contre ses lèvres._  
- **Je l'espère aussi.**  
_  
_  
_Bella se retira d'Edward et elle se revêtit convenablement, Edward fit pareil. Tout en la regardant tirer son chignon banane, elle le tira et ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Les yeux d'Edward pétillaient en la regardant, Bella ne se rendait pas compte car avec de simples mouvements comme celui-là, elle pouvait être très sensuelle. Ils reprirent leur chemin main dans la main, ils allèrent tout près du ponton en bois, ils voulaient voir les reflets de la lune sur l'eau du lac. Un petit vent prit naissance, un frisson parcourut le corps de Bella. Edward ne savait pas quand il allait lui faire sa demande, il était très enthousiaste mais à la fois peureux, il pensait à sa réaction, si elle voudrait de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._  
_  
_  
_Il se posta devant elle, il la regardait, Bella tourna la tête, gênée par son regard. Mais elle vit une ombre, puis une silhouette se dessina, une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien même pour l'oublier. Edward lui était trop occupé à chercher la petite boîte dans son veston, il ne vit pas Bella s'inquiéter. Bella fixait cette silhouette, c'était James. Elle essayait de voir chaque traits, elle vit qu'il pointa une arme sur Edward. Le doigt de James était sur la gâchette, il allait le faire, il devait tuer cet homme qui lui avait enlevé l'amour de sa vie. Bella vit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle poussa Edward en hurlant son nom, mais le tire fut enclenché pendant cette action. Edward tomba au sol, ainsi que Bella. Elle ressentit une terrible douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Son visage se crispa, Edward commença à s'inquiéter. Il sentit un liquide toucher sa chemise. Il vit que Bella était touchée, le sang commença à couler. Il prit Bella dans ses bras. Les paupières de Bella commencèrent à devenir lourdes, elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang, elle s'affaiblissait. Il voulut la soulever mais elle le stoppa en mettant une main sur son visage. Edward avait des larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues, il savait qu'il perdait la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Elle essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais elle n'en avait plus la force, des litres de sang s'étaient déjà évaporés, Edward se rapprocha de sa bouche._  
_  
_  
- **J...**_ elle reprit sa respiration_, **je t'ai...** _puis elle ferma doucement les yeux et se fut son dernier souffle._  
- **NON**_, dit-il en la secouant, et en hurlant toute la tristesse qui le remplissait._  
_  
_  
_Edward était couvert de sang, le sang de sa dulcinée. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il se nicha dans son cou, les larmes inondèrent la robe bleue nuit, il avait dans ses bras un corps inerte, sans vie, jamais il ne verrait plus sourire sa Bella. Un rire narquois se fit entendre, Edward se retourna et il vit, il vit son pire ennemi celui qui a fait temps de mal à Bella, qui la frappait, battait et la forçait. Le regard de James était vraiment malsain, il était heureux de voir Edward aussi mal, il voulait le faire souffrir._

- **Comme c'est touchant, j'ai la larme à l'œil, Cullen**_, dit James en frottant une larme invisible au coin de son œil._  
_  
_  
_Edward déposa avec délicatesse le corps de Bella, il regarda James de haut en bas. James, lui pointa son arme sur Edward, mais Edward voulait mourir, rien ne le retenait maintenant sur Terre, il a perdu le sens de sa vie, sans elle, il n'est rien._

- **Comme c'est bête, j'ai raté mon tir, mais là je ne peux le rater. T'es en face de moi Cullen, aujourd'hui j'en aurais fini avec toi**_, dit-il en riant._ **Elle était si belle, quel gâchis !**  
_  
_  
_Une colère monstre était entrain de bouffer Edward, il s'en foutait, il se rua sur James, lui colla son point dans la figure, le nez de James pissait le sang. Edward sentit le canon du pistolet, en dessous de sa poitrine. James riait, il prenait du plaisir à se qu'il faisait, s'en était même flippant. Il tira de sang froid en dessous de son cœur sans vie à présent. James poussa Edward, il partit en courant car la police arrivait, les sirènes résonnèrent, les voisins ont dû sûrement entendre les coups de feu. Edward se glissa tout près du corps de sa bien aimée, il essaya de toutes ses forces, il se rapprocha de son visage en forme de cœur et son dernier souffle se fit sur les lèvres bleues à présent de sa Bella._

_"Ils seront réunis à jamais, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient au plus profond de leur être."_


End file.
